One Chance
by evil-dragonfly
Summary: What if Jin got a chance to live with Jun and Kazuya as a family? Read this. It's cool!
1. My One Chance

Let's start with the ritual... Disclaimer : I don't own tekken and blah, blah, blah....  
  
One Chance  
  
By : Dragonfly  
  
Everyone blamed me. They blamed me for the crime I'd never done. They blamed me for being the son of Kazuya Mishima. They blamed me for being the heir of Mishima bloodline. What's so wrong about it? Was it my fault to be the son of a cold-blooded murderer and heartless man? Did I ever wish to be the son of a devil? Was it my fault? Or was it my mother's fault? No. I would never blame my mother for loving my father. She loved him with all her heart and soul. For me, my mother was an angel. She was a very beautiful woman with a heart made of pure gold.  
  
How could an angel fell in love with a devil? Did the devil ever love her back? Or did he use her just to satisfy his dirty desire? Would he love me if he knows I'm exist? Or would he hate me like my grandfather hated him? Is he really as evil as everyone said? Or is it just them who jealous of him for being the King of the Iron Fist Tournament?  
  
These are the questions that no one could ever answer.  
  
I live in a big empty house which everyone knows as the Mishima Mansion. This house is so big and luxurious, but only me, my grandfather Heihachi Mishima, and some servants and bodyguards live in it.  
  
People said that I have everything. I have money that is enough to buy everything, power that could destroy everything, and a gorgeous look that every girl could not resist. (Wow, the last one is flattering.. ;p) They said everything I desire would be satisfied.  
  
But they're all wrong. Nothing can satisfy my hunger for love. I would give anything in this world just to see my mother's warm smile once again. I would give all of my money, my power, and even my life just to spend a day with my father. To ask him those question and hear the answer right from himself.  
  
One day I was on my way to the dojo. I saw a room with a black wooden door. I've been living in this mansion for 5 years. But I never step my feet into it. I've never even dare to touch the door. It's forbidden. My grandfather never allows anyone to enter the room. Because it was Kazuya Mishima's room. My father's room.  
  
But for today, things will be different. I put my hand on the door knob. I could feel it shaking. I was so afraid. Not of being caught up by my grandfather. But of the thought that there could be something unexpected waiting for my behind this door. Something that I'm not supposed to see. But I really wanted to know about my father. So I turned the door knob slowly, without making any sound. Hey, it wasn't locked!  
  
I stepped my bare feet on the floor. The room was very dark. I reached the wall to find the light switch and turned it on. Then I stared in amazement. The room was very neat and clean. It seemed like someone had been cleaning this room everyday. But as far as I know, no one is permitted to enter this room, including myself of course.  
  
There was a large bed in the middle of the room, a huge wooden cupboard was standing next to it, two large windows covered with dark purple curtains, and a working-desk on the corner.  
  
I walked toward the cupboard and opened it slowly. There were a lot of clothes which I believed was belong to my father. I saw a pair of purple tuxedo which I thought was very cool. So I decided to put them on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. (Damn, I looked good!) I put my hands inside the pocket and felt something on my left pocket. I thought it was a piece of paper. But no, it was a photograph of my parents. My mother and my father.  
  
My father was wearing this purple tuxedo and my mother was wearing a beautiful white gown. He put his arm around her shoulder and they looked very happy. I even saw a smile on the corner of my father's lips. From all of his pictures I'd seen, I'd never seen him smiling before.  
  
He looked exactly like me. His eyebrows were bushy, like mine. His hair was pointed on the edge, like mine. He had a pointed nose and thin lips, like mine. But his eyes were so dark, seemed full of hatred and pain. I think that's why people always say that I got my mother's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something warm was coming through my eyes. I realized that I was crying. I felt so hurt, so fragile. I would give anything in this world just to spend a day with them. God, please just give me one chance to be with my parents, and I will not ask for anything more.  
  
......  
  
I looked at the clock and it was 9 a.m. I realized that I fell asleep in my father's room. I walked out of the bed and saw my reflection on the mirror. I was so shocked, I couldn't believe it. I'm no longer a 19-year-old Jin Kazama, but instead, I'm a 5-year-old boy wearing his father's tuxedo. Suddenly, I heard someone opened the door.  
  
"Jin, you're finally awake." I'd heard this voice before, and I'm sure there's only one person whom this voice belong to.  
  
I turned around quickly and saw the prettiest creature in the whole world (even prettier than Xiaoyu!). That's my mother! She's still alive? How come? But I don't care. I ran toward her and hugged her. She hugged me back and lifted me with her arms.  
  
"Oh my God, Jin. Your father would be so mad at you."  
  
My father? Where? Where is he? Is this some kind of dream or something?  
  
"Why? Why would he be mad at me?"  
  
My mother smiled and put me back to the bed.  
  
"Because you're wearing his favorite tuxedo, Jinny." She called me Jinny! That's her pet name for me.  
  
"Why am I here, mom?" I asked her.  
  
"You fell asleep while waiting for me and you father. We went to Uncle Lee's party yesterday, remember? But suddenly someone from the office called and said there was a some office problem so Lee and your father had to go to the office immediately. They found some difficulties so they had to spend a night there. When I came home, you're already asleep on his bed and wearing his tuxedo. You looked like a small version of him! So instead of waking you up, I just staring at you all night." Then she chuckled. She looked even prettier when she chuckled.  
  
"Mom." I smiled at her and started to chuckle too. I don't really know what's going on, and I don't care. As long as I can be with my mother again, it's just more than enough for me.  
  
"Go take a bath, Jinny. I will put the tuxedo right on where he left it so he wouldn't have any idea you took it. You better hurry, or you'll be on a big trouble. Your father said he'll be home in 10 minutes" She smiled as she put the tuxedo back to the cupboard.  
  
"Okay mom, okay." I ran to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
"Straight to the dining room after you're finished, honey. I'll serve your breakfast." She said.  
  
After having breakfast, she took me to the beach which was at the back of our mansion. My mom took off her sandals and held them with her right hand as she stepped her feet into the water.  
  
"Come here, Jinny! The water is perfect!" She called me.  
  
"I'm coming Mom!"  
  
I was running toward my mother when suddenly I felt a strong arm grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Not so fast, big boy!" I heard a deep voice was talking to me.  
  
I turned my head around and saw a big figure of myself. A tall young man with black pointed hair. But those dark eyes, those are not mine. I soon realized that the man who standing behind me was Kazuya Mishima, my father. I looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Don't look at me as if I'll eat you big boy! Well, let's see who could reach your mother first!" he grinned and started to run towards my mother.  
  
I recovered from my amazement and tried to chase him. But he was way too fast and I couldn't reach my mother before him. As he reached my mother, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her lips. Then he bent down to my level as he unbuttoned his shirt. I could see a big scar across his broad chest.  
  
"Hahaha, loosah!" he laughed when he saw me catching up my breath.  
  
"Of course he couldn't beat you, Kazuya! Find someone on your size." said my mother with a very lovely voice.  
  
"On my size? Like whom?"  
  
"Like me." she said as she kissed his lips.  
  
"Uh, that's really flattering. But I think you're half my size, Jun." and they started to kissing again. (again?! Oh. please.)  
  
"Is everything okay at the office, Kaz?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, Lee and I found some difficulties but we got everything under controlled. Don't worry, honey." he replied.  
  
"Hello! Is it just me or I'm really being left out?" I frowned at them.  
  
"Are you jealous of me, big boy?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Geez, he looked gorgeous. No wonder my mother could not resist him. I think that's why girls couldn't resist me either. Because I got his looks. (",)  
  
"You have no right to be, since I found her first." he continued.  
  
"Well, do you mind to share?" I said with an innocent look.  
  
"Maybe, if she doesn't mind." he grinned as he looked at my mother.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, boys. I love you both." she said as she kissed my forehead and my father's cheek.  
  
"Do you love me, dad?" that question suddenly popped up on my head and came out of my mouth. My father looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Oh great. Should I answer that 'gayish' question?" he said.  
  
"That's not 'gayish', Kazuya! And I think, I want to hear your answer as well." my mom replied.  
  
"You should refer that question to Lee, not me. And I think you already know my answer anyway. You both are just making fun of me."  
  
"We're not making fun of you Kazuya Mishima, just give us the answer that came right from your heart, or else!" my mom gave him a threatening look and pinched his arm.  
  
"Ouch! Okay, okay. If that's what you wish. Well, I love your mother. And I feel the same way for you as I feel for your mother." He replied.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him straight that you love him, Kazuya? Instead of making a long, unnecessary sentence like that. I know that you love me, but do you love Jinny?" my mother said to him with a naughty smile.  
  
"Jun! Please stop making fun of me." I could see an embarrassment on his face. I know talking about 'love' is really not his style.  
  
He looked so funny so I tried to embarrass him a little more by asking: "Why do you love me like you love my mother?"  
  
But this time, instead of complaining, he lifted my body and carried me with his strong arms. Then he looked at me seriously.  
  
"Why do I love you like I love her? That's the easy one, son. Because you are a mixture of us both. You are the evidence of our love." He said as he held me close to his chest. "My precious son."  
  
I could see my mother's eyes are wet with tears. Happy tears. My father wiped her tears kissed her (with me still in his arm) gently. (I wish I could do this with Xiaoyu ;D)  
  
And this was the picture perfect moment in my life. God gave me one chance to be with my family. God gave my one chance to feel their love. I wish this moment would last forever. (And my father, he's so cool!!)  
  
*** The end or to be continued?? I can't decide. What do you think?? ***  
  
Shall I continue this story?? Pleeeaaasseee review..  
  
And sorry (100x) about my horrible grammar.  
  
C'ya. (",)  
  
Dragonfly 


	2. My New School part 1

Disclaimer: It is OBVIOUS that I don't own Tekken.  
  
One Chance Chapter 2 - My New School (part 1)  
  
Today is my first day at school. I was so nervous about it and I couldn't even sleep last night. (Even though I had experienced this 13 years ago) Because I'm afraid no one would like to be my friend if they knew who my father is. Well, for me he's a very cool and caring father. But for them, he's a horrible devil. They'll probably think that I'm evil like him and get scared of me. But I have to try and live my new life. Anyway, this is the life that I always wanted, right?  
  
"Good morning Jinny, wake. oh, you're already awake. Hi! How do you feel honey?" my mother said as she came to my room.  
  
"Good morning mom! Uh. I don't know. I feel kinda nervous a bit."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, honey. It's natural because it's your first time. But soon, you will forget it because you will have a lot of friends at school." she smiled to me.  
  
"But, what if I don't have any friends? What if no one would like to be my friend?" I asked her desperately.  
  
"That will not happen, Jinny. I'm sure everyone would like to be your friend. And I don't see any reason for them to dislike you. You are a very nice boy."  
  
Wow! Really?  
  
"Thanks mom. That makes me a lot better. Oh, I think I should take a bath right now. I don't wanna be late on my first day."  
  
"Okay. I'll prepare your uniform and put it on your bed." she smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
We have more than a dozen servants in our house but she prepared my school uniform herself. She knew that today is my special day and she wanted to do the best for me. I'm so lucky to have a mother like her.  
  
.....  
  
After taking a bath, I walked to the dining room to have breakfast. My mother and my father were already sat behind the table. My father was wearing a black suit. His hair was perfectly pointed on the edge and he looked as cool as ever.  
  
"Good morning dad." I said to him.  
  
"Morning. Hey, what happen to your hair? It looks so ugly." he replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" my mother and I said at the same time.  
  
"Your hair, big boy. It looks as if you're wearing a helmet. Here, use this." he said as he took a hair gel from his suitcase. (I bet he can't live without it.)  
  
I applied the hair gel to my hair and make it pointed, just exactly like my father's.  
  
"That's better, Kazuya Junior. Now you really look like your father, even though you're not as gorgeous as him." he said.  
  
"Don't be so bigheaded, Kazuya. Who said that you're gorgeous?" my mother laughed.  
  
"I think it's you who said that." he replied.  
  
"Did I? I never said that. Besides, I think Jin is as gorgeous as you."  
  
"Well, it means you think that I'm gorgeous, isn't it?" he said with a naughty smile.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win." (I'm sure you already know what happened next. You don't? Okay, I'll tell you. They kissed.)  
  
I finished my cereal and took my backpack.  
  
"Ready to kick some butt, big boy?" my father asked.  
  
"He's not going to kick anyone's butt at school, Kaz." my mother said.  
  
"Okay, no butt. I'm cool with that. Let's go, Jin! Bye honey." he said as he kissed my mother's cheek.  
  
"Bye mom!" I kissed her too.  
  
"Bye-bye boys! Be nice. And good luck Jinny!" she replied.  
  
I followed my father to the garage. A servant opened the limousine door for us and I sat next to my father. The chauffeur and my father's bodyguard (who I think is unnecessary because I'm sure my father knows how to protect himself) were sitting on the front seat. It took about 15 minutes to arrive at my school.  
  
The bodyguard opened the door and my father walked me to the entrance.  
  
"Wow. That building is so huge!"  
  
"That's your school, Jin. It's the best school in the country, you know. So you better behave and don't disappoint me."  
  
"I won't disappoint you, dad."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay, give your daddy a hug." he bent to my level and I hugged him.  
  
"Bye dad!"  
  
"Bye." He smiled and stepped back into the limo.  
  
"Okay, school. Here I come!"  
  
* to be continued .. *  
  
Hi! Thanx for the reviews! I'm so glad that you like my story! Sorry coz this chapter is very short. I'm still working on what happen next in Jin's school and I don't wanna keep you waiting. But I'm sure part 2 will be ready in 2 or 3 days.  
  
(",) dragonfly 


	3. My New School part 2

Disclaimer: It is OBVIOUS that Tekken is not mine!  
  
One Chance Chapter 3 - My New School (part 2)  
  
"Wow! That man who was talking to you, is he your dad?!"  
  
I was looking for my classroom when I heard a voice talking behind me. I turned around and saw a little girl with two pigtails on her head. She looked so cute.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Cool! He is Kazuya Mishima, isn't he? And he is the king of the iron fist tournament, isn't he? He's my favorite! I can't believe I've just seen the 'real' him!" she said in excitement.  
  
I was stunned and looked at her in confusion. (O.O) Who is she? She looks familiar.  
  
"Oh anyway, my name is Ling Xiaoyu." she added.  
  
What?! That's why she looked so familiar! She is my girlfriend! Well, I mean she 'was' my girlfriend, before I fell asleep and woke up in the form of 5-year-old boy. She looks as cute as her big version. And did she just say that she admires my father?!  
  
"I'm Jin Kaza.. uh no, I mean Jin Mishima.. Y-you know my father?"  
  
"Of course I know him! Everyone knows him! I always want to be a tough fighter like him! And you, you're so lucky to be his son!" she said. (And still sounded very excited.)  
  
"Well I..." I was about to say something when suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"In what class are you?" she asked.  
  
"1-B. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Really? That's my class too! I think we should go now, c'mon!"  
  
I followed her to the class room and sat next to her.  
  
...  
  
"This school is very nice, don't you think?" she said as she twisted her pigtails.  
  
"Yeah, my dad says that this is the best school in the country. And this building is very huge. I could get lost in here."  
  
"You're right. They should put a direction guide in every corner." she laughed.  
  
So I talked with her all day and didn't pay attention to the teacher. Sorry dad, but it's just so nice to see her again. I'll pay attention tomorrow. I promise.  
  
...  
  
"How's school, Jinny?" my mother asked.  
  
"Great!" I replied.  
  
"Tell me about it!" she sounded so curious.  
  
"The kids are nice. Especially a girl named Xiaoyu. She's very cool and nice to me."  
  
"That's excellent! I'm sure you two will be good friends."  
  
"I hope so. And actually she's kinda idolizing dad. She said that dad is a tough fighter and she really admires him."  
  
"Haha.. wait until your father hear that!" she smiled.  
  
"Oh, and he asked me to tell you that he's very sorry because he can't pick you up from school today. But he promised to pick you up tomorrow." she added.  
  
"That's okay. I know he's very busy with his works and clients. He can pick me up anytime, when he's not busy."  
  
"It's great that you think about him that way. But even though he's very busy, he always wants to spend sometimes with you, believe me."  
  
"I do, mom. It's cool to have a father like him. I'm really proud of him. Anyway, what do we have for dinner? I'm really starving."  
  
"Oh, I cooked some yakiniku and sukiyaki. Those are you favorites, right?"  
  
"Cool! Yippee!" I yelled and ran to the dining room. (If I'm in the form of a 5-year-old boy, I better act like one, right?)  
  
My mom smiled and followed me to the dining room.  
  
"Wow mom, these are delicious! But should we wait for dad?" I said.  
  
"No, I think he'll come home a bit late today." she replied.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and one of our servants opened the door.  
  
"I want to see Kazuya Mishima!" I heard a voice yelled.  
  
"But Mr. Mishima is not home, Sir. Do you have any message for him?" the servant asked.  
  
"I know you're not telling the truth! That coward must be hiding somewhere in this house! Tell him to see me! I want to finish the fight right now!" he shouted.  
  
I peeked from the window and saw a man with tall blonde hair. (wow his hair stands!!) He's about my father's age and he was wearing a red karate outfit.  
  
"I've told you before, Sir. Mr. Mishima is not home!" the servant yelled at him.  
  
"How dare you lie to me! Do you think I'm that stupid to believe you?! Fine! I'll find him myself!" he pushed the servant and entered the house.  
  
"But Sir! Wait! You can't enter just like that! GUARDS!!!" she screamed. Suddenly the man was surrounded by my father's bodyguards. He struggled and tried to fight them but it's obvious that he can't beat them all by himself.  
  
"Can I help you, Mr. Phoenix?" my mom said as she walked downstairs toward the man. All the guards stopped attacking him.  
  
"Jun? Is that you?" he looked at her in surprised.  
  
"I heard that you want to meet my husband. Can you tell me for what purpose is that?" she asked politely.  
  
"I.. I came to finish my fight with him."  
  
"Fight? What fight?"  
  
"Uh.... you know.. last tournament.. we fought and the result was a tie.. So.. so I want to challenge him for a rematch."  
  
"But I'm afraid you can't challenge him right now, coz he's not home."  
  
"You don't have to protect him, Jun. Let me kick his damned ass then I'll never bother you again!"  
  
"How many times should I tell you, Mr. Phoenix? He is not home."  
  
"Don't Mr. Phoenix me, Jun! I know you're his wife now! But that doesn't mean there was nothing between us!" he yelled. (sounded very pissed off)  
  
"You don't have to yell like that. And besides, I think talking about past is not your reason to come here." she replied calmly.  
  
"Fine! But tell him if he's really a man, I challenge him for a rematch! Make sure you'll tell that to him!"  
  
"I will."  
  
"By the way, Jun.You look sexy in that white dress. It reminds me of the old times, when we.."  
  
"Good evening Mr. Phoenix. Bye." she didn't let him finish his sentence and walked upstairs.  
  
...  
  
"Mommy! Who is that guy?" I asked her.  
  
"He's Paul Phoenix, your father's rival. Don't bother, Jin. He's just a wacko. Thank God your father isn't home." she replied.  
  
"But he was talking about something between you and him. What is it mom?" I was so curious.  
  
"Well he.. Oh, never mind Jin. You're too young for this story." she said. (Too young?! I'm 19 and she says that I'm too young?! Okay, okay, she thinks that I'm 5 years old.)  
  
"Mom.. Please.." I begged.  
  
"Okay, he's my ex-boyfriend. That's all I can tell you."  
  
"So that's why you don't want him to meet dad? You don't want him to know that guy is your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course he knows that. That's why I don't want him to meet that guy. He always feels so pissed off every time he sees him. He's so jealous of him. But why do you ask such questions anyway?" she looked confused. Of course she was, coz for a 5-year-old boy, I just talked too much.  
  
"Well.. I just.. I just want to know. That's all."  
  
"Okay then. Finish your meal, Jinny."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
I finished the meal and get back to my bedroom. I felt so curious about that Phoenix guy. How could my mother ever like that punk? Is it true that he's my mother's ex? What would my father do if he knows that he flirts on my mother? (I think I already know the answer for the last one. He would definitely kill him!)  
  
* To be continued.. *  
  
Here's part 2. I know it's kinda boring, but I hope you like it. I promise the next chapter would be better than this. And don't worry, I won't make any Xiao/Jin love story. But instead, I will make it more romantic between Kazuya and Jun for the next chapter. (thanx to Anni23 for the idea!)  
  
The one and only,  
  
(",) Dragonfly 


	4. The Midnight Attack

Disclaimer: I will bring Jun back in Tekken 4 if I own Tekken. So it is OBVIOUS that I don't.  
  
**This story is not from Jin's point of view. And I think it's rated 15+, so if you're under 15, GET LOST!**  
  
One Chance Chapter 4 - The Midnight Attack  
  
"Hi Kaz!" Jun said as she saw Kazuya entered their bedroom.  
  
"Hi honey!" he replied and hugged her.  
  
Kazuya took off his suit and shirt, and then walked to the bed.  
  
"I'm so tired today. You know... meetings, meetings, and meetings..." he sighed.  
  
"Ow, poor Kazzy... Here, let me massage you back."  
  
Jun took a bottle of massaging oil, and applied it on Kazuya's back.  
  
"Hmm, it feels good, Jun. I never know that you got a good massaging skill. You're so perfect, you know?" he said.  
  
"Perfect?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's obvious. You're beautiful, you're smart, you know how to cook, you know how to take care of the house, you know how to raise your son, and the best thing is, you know how to make your husband happy." he said with a smile which made Jun wants to melt. He's just so damned attractive!  
  
"Are you really happy with me, Kaz?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I am. And I'm so lucky to have a wife like you." he replied as he lay Jun on the bed and started kissing her lips and her neck.  
  
"And I'm so lucky to have a husband like you too." she said and kissed him back.  
  
"But I was wondering, from all of the millions girls out there, why did you pick me? I mean, you're so handsome, famous, and. you have everything."  
  
"Because I love you, Jun. I've never felt love before I met you. My heart was so full with pain and hatred. But when you came to my life, I felt that something lit up my dark heart. And I realized that it was love. Your love kissed my pain away, Jun. You're my angel. I love you so much."  
  
"Oh, Kazuya. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And of course I love you too, honey." she said and caressed Kazuya's hair.  
  
"And besides, there's no other girl that as beautiful as you." he added.  
  
Kazuya unzipped Jun's white dress and stared at her. That beautiful little body is all his. He could do whatever he wants to her and he knew that she wouldn't resist. He kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her body. From her shoulders, to her breasts, then to her hips and her thighs. He wanted to touch every single inch of her body.  
  
"Stop it Kazuya, you know I'm very ticklish." she giggled.  
  
"That makes me want to tickle you even more." he said and kissed her lips again. Jun opened her lips and let his tongue roam inside her mouth. Then she put her arms around his neck and massaged it.  
  
The oil made Kazuya's tanned skin shined. And he looked incredibly sexy.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you're so sexy?" Jun said.  
  
"You didn't have to. I already know that." They were about to kiss again when the telephone rang.  
  
"Great. Can everyone just leave us alone for one fuckin' second?!" Kazuya cursed.  
  
"Hey, watch your language! Go get the phone, Kazzy." Jun said.  
  
"Yes?!" He picked up the phone and yelled.  
  
"I want to speak with Kazuya Mishima!" a voice yelled back.  
  
"Who is this?!"  
  
"It's Paul Phoenix, you dumb-ass! I want to speak to Kazuya Mishima, right now!"  
  
"What do you want, PUNK?!"  
  
"Oh, it's you! I'll just say it straight. I challenge you for a rematch! I'll never stop bothering you until I smack you into pieces!"  
  
"Listen, I have no time for this crap! GET LOST!"  
  
"Okay. But anyway, your wife looks so sexy in that white dress. How much did you pay for that?"  
  
"WHAT?! How dare you, you bastard! Fine. Where is it?!"  
  
"Where is what??"  
  
"The fight, you idiot!!"  
  
"Oh, yes the fight. I'll see you at Marshall's dojo tomorrow. 1 p.m. You better show up!!" (haha. Hwoarang's dialogue in Tekken 4 ending)  
  
"Fine! But if you ever dare to flirt on my wife again, I'll kill you and feed your corpse to Kuma!" (Wow! Jin's right! Kazuya's going to kill Paul!) he shouted and slammed the phone.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Jun asked.  
  
"That. that asshole challenged me for a rematch!! Did he flirt on you, Jun?! He. he says that you're sexy. he says. he." Kazuya was so angry and he couldn't talk normally.  
  
"Hey... calm down..." Jun said and caressed his hair.  
  
"But... he is your ex..." Jun kissed his lips before he finished his sentence. Then she slipped in her hand to Kazuya's boxer. (Hey, what a naughty girl!)  
  
"Hmm... that was good. Give me some more..." he whispered and grabbed Jun's breasts. Then they kissed again, again, again, and again... Until the phone rang again. But this time, instead of picking up the phone, he cut the cable.  
  
"You don't have to be so mad like that, Kazzy." Jun said as she laid her head on Kazuya's chest.  
  
"Sorry, honey. I just hate that punk! Well, nevermind. Anyway, where's Jin?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he's already asleep. He said he was so tired. Typical of Mishima boys, so easily get tired." she grinned.  
  
"But I never get tired when I'm touching you." he said as he kissed her from her neck and all the way down to her chest.  
  
"Jin felt a bit tense this morning. He was afraid that he wouldn't have any friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. But this evening I talked to him and he said that everyone's so nice to him. And one of his friends really idolizes you."  
  
"Really? Wow! Am I that cool? And have you tell Jin that I'm sorry for not picking him up today?" he stopped kissing Jun and looked at her.  
  
"Yes. He told me that he knows you're very busy and you can pick him up anytime."  
  
"I'm really glad that he feels that way about me. I just want to be good father for him. I don't want to treat him like my father treats me." he said seriously.  
  
Jun touched the big scar on Kazuya's chest. That was a gift from his father when he was only at Jin's age. His father abused him and threw him from a tall cliff. (Yeah, yeah, I know you all already know this...)  
  
"I know, honey. And you are a good father for Jin." she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Jun." he said and started kissing Jun again. His hands reached to Jun's bra and tried to open it when suddenly he heard a scream.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Help!!"  
  
"Now what?!" Kazuya muttered.  
  
"Did you hear that, Kaz? I think it's Jin!" Jun screamed in horror.  
  
They jumped out of bed and rushed to Jin's room. (They didn't even realize that they were still in their underwear. Haha. x p)  
  
"Jinny! Are you okay?!" Jun shouted. She tried to open Jin's door but it was locked.  
  
"Go away! Don't touch me! Mom! Dad! Help!!" Jin shouted.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do now?!" Jun cried desperately.  
  
"Step aside, honey." Kazuya said and hit the door with his uppercut kick. It cracked and fell to the floor. They rushed inside the room and couldn't believe what they see.  
  
"Go away you bastard! Or my dad will kick your ass!!" Jin shouted and struggled on his bed. He was just dreaming!!  
  
"Hey! Wake up Jin! Are you okay?!" Kazuya shook Jin's body and woke him up.  
  
"Huh? Dad? Oh dad, that guy is trying to kidnap me!" Jin shouted.  
  
"It's okay... It's just a dream." Kazuya hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Jin... You really frightened us. I thought someone was trying to hurt you." Jun sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry mom... but it seemed very real... I don't know that I was only dreaming."  
  
"Oh great! I came all the way from my bedroom in my underwear, smashed the door with my karate moves, just to wake you up from your silly dream?!" Kazuya released Jin from his arms. He was so upset.  
  
"S-sorry d-dad, I don't mean to..." Jin was so scared.  
  
"Kazuya, that's not his fault..."  
  
"I know, but he is so childish..." Kazuya said.  
  
"He IS a child, Kazuya..." Jun smiled.  
  
"But... but..." Kazuya didn't know what to say. Jun's beautiful smile paralyzed him. And besides, Jun's right. He IS a child.  
  
Jin's body was still trembling. He had never seen his father so mad like that.  
  
"Look, Jin. Please don't be scared of me. I never meant to yell at you like that..." Kazuya said as he lifted Jin and held him with his arms.  
  
"I know, daddy. I'm very sorry." he leaned his head to his father's shoulder. Kazuya held Jin with his left arm and caressed his hear with the other hand. He wanted to show Jin that he always loves him. (But surely, Jin has already known that. And he loves his father too.)  
  
"Okay. Now you should go back to sleep. But remind me to call someone to fix that door tomorrow." he smiled and put Jin back to the bed.  
  
"I will." Jin smiled back at him.  
  
"You can sleep with us if you want to, Jinny!" Jun said.  
  
"Really? Of course I want to!" Jin said in excitement.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kazuya was very shocked.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Kazzy... It's been a very long time since he was a baby..."  
  
"But... but our bed isn't big enough..."  
  
"Of course it's big enough for all of us."  
  
"But... He'll pee on our bed..."  
  
"He will not pee on our bed, Kazuya! He's already 5 years old!"  
  
"But Jun... We were having such a good time..." Kazuya looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
Jin couldn't hold his laugh. He knew exactly what they were doing before they came to his room. (He's actually 19 years old, remember?)  
  
"Mom, Dad, where are your clothes?" he asked with innocent look.  
  
"Uh... we..." both of them blushed and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hey... Let's go to bed, Jinny!" Jun changed the topic.  
  
"But... but Jun..." Kazuya said.  
  
"PLEASE?" Jun and Jin said at the same time.  
  
"Aarrgghh!! Alright! Do whatever you want!" he surrendered on his son's and his wife's innocent-puppy-eyes.  
  
"Yippee!! Thanks dad!" Jin yelled in excitement.  
  
"Thanks, Kazzy." Jun smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Whatever..." Kazuya muttered.  
  
(Jin's thoughts: Hooray!! Finally ONE CHANCE to sleep with daddy!! ;D)  
  
* To be continued ... *  
  
Hi! Do you like this chapter? Please review. I know I'm so evil coz I told Jin to scream when Jun and Kazuya were about to make love. I just can't help it. I'm so jealous of Jun! x p And sorry if some of my jokes are not funny...  
  
(",) dragonfly 


	5. Daddy's Love

Disclaimer : Tekken? None of us (in fanfic.net) owns it!!  
  
..................  
  
*Hi there! Sorry about the so-long-time-taking-update. I've just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm so depressed. It took all my strength to finish this chapter because I cry everytime I read/write a love story. So please REVIEW or I'll think of suicide!*  
  
*Oh, and this chapter contains mild-violence and stuff. So don't try this at home to your little brother or anyone that annoys you...*  
  
.................  
  
One Chance Chapter 5 - Daddy's Love  
  
"Wake up, honey..." I heard a feminine voice whispered. "Hey, it's already 7:30" The voice whispered again. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a blurry vision of an angel. No, not an angel. It was Jun, my pretty little wife. Then I looked at my left side and saw a blurry figure of... of... of MYSELF! How could this be possible?!  
  
"Good morning, dad!" my 'twin' said. Oh... I see... It was Jin. Haha... What a fool I am... But what is he doing in my room? Oh yes, I remember. After the screaming incident Jun begged me to let Jin sleep in our room.  
  
"Hurry up Dad! You'll be late for work!" Jin pulled my arm and forced me to step my feet on the cold floor.  
  
"Okay, okay... But you have to come with me, little rascal!" I lifted his little body and put him on my shoulder, then ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, dad. Put me down!" he chuckled and struggled. Jun smiled as she saw us.  
  
................  
  
"What happened to you last night, big boy?" I asked Jin. He was applying strawberry jam on his bread.  
  
"I dreamt someone was trying to kidnap me." he put his bread on the plate and looked at me.  
  
"Kidnap you? Who dare to do such thing?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think I had seen him somewhere." he knitted his forehead.  
  
"Oh yes! That was him! That was the Phoenix guy!" he shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" I choked because I nearly swallowed my whole bread in one bite.  
  
"Yes, that guy in my dream. He has a tall blonde hair, just like him!" he said. What the f... That asshole flirted on my wife, rang me in the middle of the night, and like those weren't fuckin' enough, he haunted my little son's dream?!! He's a total-psycho!! He's ruining my life!!  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Jin asked me with an innocent look.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." I replied, even tough I couldn't stop choking. I grabbed a glass of milk and drank it all.  
  
"Umm, dad... about my door..." he said.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, your door. Don't worry, I'll tell Lee to call someone to fix it."  
  
"Boys, I think you better go now. Or you two will be late." Jun came with my suitcase on her right hand and Jin's school bag on the other.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Jin kissed her cheek and ran to the limo.  
  
"Don't forget about your promise to pick Jin up, Kazzy." she reminded me.  
  
"Of course. Bye, sweetie." I kissed her adorable lips, and then stepped into the limo.  
  
.................  
  
"What time does your school end today?" I asked Jin as I walked him to the school entrance.  
  
"1:30."  
  
"I'll pick you up, okay?"  
  
"Really? But I thought you're very busy?"  
  
"Hey, I've promised to you yesterday. A Mishima never breaks his promises." I said proudly. (Well, except my old-evil-quarrelsome-liar-father, of course)  
  
"Wow! That'll be cool!" he said excitedly. Suddenly a little girl came toward us. She looked so childish. Okay, okay, she IS a child.  
  
"Hi Xiaoyu!" Jin called her.  
  
"Dad, this is my friend Xiaoyu. And Xiaoyu, this is Kazuya Mishima, my dad." he added.  
  
"Hi Xiaoyu! I heard that you're very nice to my son." I said. The little girl smiled shyly.  
  
"Well kids, I think I should go now." I added.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Mishima." the girl said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Xiaoyu. Okay, then. Be good Jin!" I said as I caressed Jin's hair then walked to the limo.  
  
"Bye, dad!" he waved and walked into the building with Xiaoyu. I'm very glad that Jin has made a good friend.  
  
................  
  
"Lee, what's on my schedule today?" I asked.  
  
"Let's see..." he opened the journal. "10 a.m. meeting with X Corporation, 11 a.m. meeting with Mitsuo Fujitaka, the head of Japanese WWF department. Jun's boss." he continued.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Next?" I said.  
  
"12 p.m. lunch with the Minister of State at Hyatt Hotel, 1 p.m. rematch with Paul Phoenix at Marshall's dojo... What? You'll fight that punk?!" he was very surprised and widened his eyes.  
  
"Do I have a choice?! Yesterday he flirted on Jun!" I yelled.  
  
"Hmm... I see... Finally someone's going to kill him. But wait! You have to pick Jin up at 1:30!!" he warned. Oh geez. I'm screwed. Very very screwed. I forgot about the rematch and promised Jin to pick him up!!  
  
"Oh no! What should I do?!" I panicked.  
  
"Call Jin and tell him that you can't pick him up today." he suggested.  
  
"I can't do that! I have promised him!"  
  
"Well, cancel your fight with Phoenix, then." he said calmly. CALMLY??!! What the hell was he thinking?! This is a total-disaster!!!  
  
"No way! He flirted on my wife, remember?! And he's going to pay for that!!"  
  
"But Jun doesn't seem to bother..."  
  
"But I do!! You don't understand, Lee! You never even have a wife!!"  
  
"Ouch. That's irritating. But it takes about 20 minutes to Jin's school from Marshall's dojo. It's impossible to finish the match less than 10 minutes, right?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it is... NOT." I said with an evil grin. That's it! That's my only choice! I have to kick that punk's ass in 10 minutes. Then I'll be on time to pick Jin up.  
  
"But... Are you nuts?! Last time you fought him, the result was a tie! And now you're thinking about beating him in 10 minutes?!"  
  
"That punk-ass is not a big deal." I said. Well... okay. Let's just... hope.  
  
.................  
  
"Oh there you are, Mishima. I thought you'll never show up."  
  
"Shut up! Let's finish it right now!"  
  
"And you're going to fight in that nice suit? You gotta be kidding."  
  
I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my working-suit. D'oh. I ran to my limo, changed to my GI pants, and then ran back to the dojo.  
  
"FIGHT!!" the referee shouted. The asshole (Phoenix) attacked me with his flaming kicks. I could block most of his kicks but some of it hit my face. And it was really hurt. But I had no time to feel it, since the only thing in my head was to finish this in 10 minutes.  
  
I stayed in my defense-position, waiting for the right time to attack. But he kept on hitting me until I fell to the floor.  
  
"Haha... get up, loosah!" he mocked. Aaargghh!!! That's it!! I'll show him who's the looser!!  
  
"Is that all you got?! TWAH!!" I yelled as I got up and kicked his stomach so hard. I kicked him with all the strength that I got (which is very big, I tell ya!!) and with all my HEART (and soul). I think I kicked TOO hard because his body was tossed to the air, as if someone slung him with a catapult. He hit the concrete wall as his body fell to the ground. I could saw him catching up his breath and holding his badly-injured stomach. Fresh blood dropped from the corner of his lips. But that wasn't enough for me. I strangled him with my left hand, held his body up against the wall, nearly broke his neck. "Never mess with a Mishima!!" I shouted and punched his stomach over and over, giving him some electric shock. (hey... all the Mishimas have 'electric' fist, remember?)  
  
Feeling satisfied crunching his ribs, I smacked him to the floor. I lifted my leg, ready to put my foot on his broken neck when suddenly I felt my body was burning from the inside. I looked at my hands, they were turning to purple-ish! The big scar on my chest glowed. Long-black nails grew from the tip of my fingers. Two wings spread proudly from my back. I was transforming into Devil!!  
  
"Finish it, Kazuya. Kill him!" I heard a voice whispered to my ears. Without thinking any further, I lifted my fist, ready to smash Phoenix's skull.  
  
"Stop, Kazuya! Think about your wife and your little son... They are waiting for you! They love you, Kazuya! And you love them!" a feminine voice echoed in my head. Suddenly a vision of Jun and Jin emerged in my thoughts. Their innocent eyes, their beautiful smiles... I remembered how much I love them.  
  
I retrieved my fist and let go of Phoenix. Surely it wouldn't be nice if I appear in Jin's school in this devilish form. Everyone's going to be freaked out, including my little Jin. I didn't care about killing Phoenix anymore, all I wanted was to be with my family. My little son and my beautiful wife.  
  
My muscles relaxed as all my hatred gone. My body began to transform back to normal. I looked down and saw Phoenix lying on the floor. Not moving.  
  
"Kazuya Mishima wins!" the referee said. It's over. I won. Not only from Phoenix, but also from the Devil.  
  
"What time is it, Lee?" I asked. Lee was standing near the door during the whole match with his mouth wide open. His jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
"Umm... 1:15." he recovered from his amazement.  
  
"Well, how about a 15 minutes ride?"  
  
"As you wish, bro!" he grinned and we both ran to his Porche. He grabbed the wheel and ran the car like a wacko.  
  
..................  
  
"Jin! Over here!" I waved at Jin as he came out from the building. I did it! I arrived on time!!  
  
"Dad!!!" he screamed as he ran and hugged me.  
  
"Hi! How's your day?" I asked.  
  
"It's great!" he said cheerfully. But suddenly I saw a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Oh my God! Dad! Are you okay?" he sounded very worry.  
  
"Of course I am. Why?" I was puzzled.  
  
"But... your... your nose is bleeding!!" he screamed in horrified.  
  
"Wh-what?" I touched my nose and felt something wet. I looked at my fingers and they were covered with fresh blood! Suddenly, everything turned to black and I could feel my body fell to the ground. But I didn't have any strength to get up.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Uncle Lee! What happened to Dad?!" I heard Jin's voice but I couldn't see anything.  
  
"Dad! Please, wake up!" the voice echoed in my head over and over... until it disappeared.  
  
..............  
  
* To be continued... *  
  
Don't worry, I won't kill Kazuya. He's my favorite character, for God's sake! I'll go insane if someone kill him (again)! He's only fainted and he'll be just fine.  
  
And please review... Coz it'll ease my pain if I know that you like my story.  
  
(".) dragonfly 


	6. Kazuya's Chance

Disclaimer: Last night I dreamt of owning Tekken and all the characters. But when I woke up, they were all gone!!  
  
...............  
  
*Hi! Thanx for all your supports! I'm feeling so much better now. Sorry coz I forget to tell you that the last chapter is from Kazuya's point of view. I know you were a bit confused at the beginning... but I'm glad that you like it. Oh, and this chapter is from MY (naughty) point of view. Enjoy!*  
  
*Caution: This chapter is rated R coz it contains some scenes that can make you horny, so please be careful.*  
  
...............  
  
One Chance Chapter 6 – Kazuya's Chance  
  
"Don't worry, Jinny. He'll be just fine..." Jun said.  
  
"But this is all because of me... Uncle Lee told me everything..." Jin cried.  
  
Kazuya rubbed his eyes and looked around. Jin was sobbing in Jun's arms.  
  
"Jin..." he called.  
  
"Dad! Oh, I'm so sorry..." Jin ran and hugged him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jin..." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, I love you daddy... Thank God you're okay..."  
  
"I love you too, Jin." (please don't puke)  
  
"Hi honey... how do you feel?" Jun said and caressed Kazuya's hair.  
  
"A little headache..." he whispered, unable to talk louder.  
  
"Oh... Kazzy... You should've told me about this..." she held his hand and put it against her cheek.  
  
"I just don't want to make you worry..."  
  
"But you DO make me and Jin so worry..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jun..."  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't have let you fight..."  
  
"Hey... it wasn't your fault. You know me... Even though you told me not to, I would fight him anyway..." he smiled.  
  
"Oh... my naughty Kazzy... I just love you so much." she said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Anyway, what happened to me?"  
  
"You were fainted at Jin's school. Thank God Lee was there. He knows that you hate hospitals so he drove you and Jin home."  
  
"Yeah! Uncle Lee almost hit a man with his car! He was so panicked!" Jin said enthusiastically.  
  
"You've been unconscious for about 5 hours! I was very worried because your nose couldn't stop bleeding. I thought I would never see you again..." Jun was about to cry.  
  
"Oh Jun..." he hugged her. *5 hours?! Damn Phoenix!! I hope he's dead by now!!* he thought.  
  
"Fortunately the doctor came while you were unconscious and he said that your nose bleed was because you got hit so hard on you head, but you'll be just fine." she added. *Oh yeah, I'll be just fine when I feel like my head weights 5 tonnes?!*  
  
"Oh here, I made you some soup, Kazzy. Your favorite!"  
  
"Thanks sweetie."  
  
"Now open your mouth."  
  
"Hey, I can eat by myself..."  
  
"There's no need to be shy. It's my job to take care of you. Now open you mouth."  
  
"Yeah, dad. Open your mouth!" Jin laughed.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Say aahh..." Jun forced Kazuya to open his mouth.  
  
"Aahh..." he opened his mouth and she started to feed him like a baby. *Hey, actually it feels good to be sick! When everybody treats you so nicely like this. Well, except the fact that your head seemed to be bigger than normal. x p* he thought.  
  
..................  
  
"Jun..." Kazuya called. It was about 8 in the evening and Jun was lying on the bed beside him.  
  
"Yes, hon?" she answered.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What? You want me to make you some more soup?"  
  
"No... I..."  
  
"What is it, Kazzy?"  
  
"I know it sounds kinda weird, but I've been wondering that... ah, nevermind..."  
  
"Hey, don't make me read your mind!" she pinched his arm.  
  
"Ouch, okay, okay. I was wondering, what I would look like if I turned 50..."  
  
"Haha... why are you thinking about such thing anyway?" she laughed.  
  
"See! You'll laugh if you hear this!"  
  
"Hey... of course you'll still be as handsome as you are now." she said and laid her head on his bare chest.  
  
"But what if I turned out to be fat and ugly and... stinky? Will you still love me?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Oww, my Kazzy... Of course I'll always love you, no matter how stinky you are..." she roared with laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry... It's just so funny that you're thinking about those things..." she smiled and tried not to laugh.  
  
"But those are not going to happen, coz I'll always take a good care of you..." she said and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"I love you, Jun-Chan." he whispered. (*a/n: owww... that's so cute...*)  
  
"I love it when you call me that..." she said and took off his boxers.  
  
*GEEZ! She took off my boxers!! What's wrong with her?! I mean... Is it just me, or she's really a bit more aggressive these days? Well... not that I don't like her being this way, but it's just... weird. Ah, nevermind. I'll just ENJOY it then. ^_^* he thought.  
  
"Hey... naughty girl..." he said and opened her pink-Victoria's Secret- lingerie.  
  
"Touch me, Kazzy..." she whispered. And that's exactly what he did. He hugged her little body so tightly and he could even feel her heart was pounding so fast. It was a very beautiful moment until...  
  
"Go take a bath, Kazuya!" Jun said and looked at him in disgust.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You haven't taken a bath since your last fight, right?"  
  
"But Jun... I can't... my head is still aching..."  
  
"Oh, really? You should take a rest then, we could have sex some other time." she said playfully.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Wow, a miracle! Suddenly my headache is gone!!"  
  
"I'm not going to have sex with you if you stink like that."  
  
"But you said you'll love me no matter how stinky I am!"  
  
"And you're planning to be stinky forever because I said that?! Take a bath NOW or... or else!" she threatened.  
  
"Or what?!" he challenged her.  
  
"Or this!" she said and started to tickle him.  
  
"Oh no! Jun... stop! Jun! Don't... owh, stop! Okay, okay, I'll take a bath!!" he surrendered.  
  
"Good boy." she smiled naughtily. *DAMN!! How could she do this to me?! She refused to have sex with me just because I haven't taken a bath since yesterday?! I just wanna have sex!!! Please give me ONE CHANCE to have sex!!!!! No, not one, I mean, as much CHANCE as possible!!!* he thought.  
  
"I'll turn on the Jacuzzi." she said then went to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he whispered to himself. Sex in the Jacuzzi is always fun!!  
  
A couple minutes later Jun called him. "Come here Kazzy!"  
  
He came to the bathroom and found something SUPERLICIOUS. Jun was lying in the Jacuzzi and she was COMPLETELY nude. He forgot about how big he is and jumped into the Jacuzzi, causing half of the water splashed out.  
  
"Hey, take it easy boy." she giggled. But instead of 'take it easy', he did it in the hard, rough way. (Kazzy: Hey, I just couldn't help it, I was so horny!)  
  
He grabbed her and began sucking her breasts. She groaned and struggled but he hugged her body so tightly.  
  
"Ouch! Let go, Kazuya!" she moaned. But he didn't let go and kept on kissing her gorgeous body.  
  
"Let go! I can't breath!" she cried. He loosened his grip on her.  
  
"Sorry, honey. Need a mouth to mouth resuscitation?" he asked with an evil grin. She didn't answer but smiled which he thought means 'yes'. So he kissed her lips wildly while his fingers roamed on her little body, touching every 'sensitive' areas of it. She groaned and breathed heavily. He felt that it was the right time to do 'it', so he widened her thighs with his knees. *Yes! Yes! Finally!* he thought. But actually, he was wrong.  
  
"Use the 'rubber-thingy', Kazzy." She said.  
  
"WHAT?! But..."  
  
"Well, except if wish you to have another Jinny?" she said playfully.  
  
"No... well, yes... but... NO!" he was very shocked.  
  
"So, take it! It's in the drawers." she ordered. He grumbled but took it anyway.  
  
(Caution: This is going to be wilder and wilder so if you're under 15, please skip this part. But if you still continue reading this story, don't say that I didn't warn you, kiddo!)  
  
As he came back to the bathroom, Jun pulled him to the Jacuzzi and grabbed the condom from his hand. He groaned in pleasure as she put it on him. Then he hugged her tightly as his 'manhood' entered her. Jun moaned as she felt him inside her. It was very hurt, but also very exciting. She let out a scream and grabbed on his shoulders tightly when he teased her harder. Kazuya noticed that her body shivered and her eyes were wet with tears. But he didn't stop. He teased her harder and harder until she loosened her grip and collapsed in his arms. Of course her little body couldn't hold his strong, muscular one.  
  
"I love you, Jun..." he whispered and kissed her neck wildly. But she was too exhausted to answer.  
  
Kazuya was ready to do the 'second round' when suddenly he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Wh-who's there?"  
  
"It's me, dad. Is everything alright?" Jin said behind the door.  
  
"Uh-oh... yes..."  
  
"Can I come in?" he said and turned the door knob.  
  
"No! No! Go back to your room!"  
  
"But I think I've just heard mommy's scream. Is she alright?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Uh... yes! She's fine... Oh God... Jun, say something!" he shook Jun's body.  
  
"Huh...?" Jun said. She was still half-conscious.  
  
"It's Jin behind the door!"  
  
"WHAT?!" she widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Mommy! Are you okay?!" Jin shouted.  
  
"Oh... yes, yes honey I'm fine. Uh-oh... It's just a cockroach." she said.  
  
"Did you hear that? She's fine. Now go back to sleep, Jin!" Kazuya ordered.  
  
"Whoa... Okay, dad." he said. But instead of doing what his daddy told, he peeped through the keyhole.  
  
"Has he gone yet?" Kazuya asked Jun.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Wheew... That's why I don't want to have another Jin." he said with an evil grin.  
  
"Ready for round two?" he asked naughtily.  
  
"As you wish..." Jun smiled.  
  
"But don't scream this time." he said and began to do 'it' again. He didn't notice that Jin was still peeping through the keyhole.  
  
"Ewww..." Jin said in disgust and ran off to his bedroom. X P  
  
...................  
  
* To be continued... *  
  
...................  
  
Finally I can write a love story again!!! I know this one is a bit... well, you know... But I hope you like it! Once again, thanx for helping me to get over my depression and don't forget to review!  
  
XOXO,  
  
(",) dragonfly 


	7. Jinny's Birthday Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own the Namco games. Neither Tekken, nor Soul Calibur. And it's OBVIOUS that I don't own Toys r Us and Beauty and the Beast too.  
  
.........................  
  
Note for my reviewers:  
  
Ksim3000 & Anni23 : Thanx for reviewing every chapter and being my loyal readers!  
  
Lil Kazama Girly : Don't worry, I'll write a story about what makes Kazuya love his little Jinny poo. I'm not sure when, but I will publish it sometime. So stay tunned! ^_^  
  
tombraidergirl : This is the longer chapter you've wished for. Enjoy!  
  
To everyone that had reviewed my story : Thank you sooo much! I'm so happy because this is my first fic ever, and I got lots of good comments from you guys. And don't forget to review this chapter too, because it really helps me to find the ideas for the next stories so I can update sooner!  
  
Also to everyone : Once again, sorry if there are still some grammar errors, because English is not my native language. ; p  
  
........................  
  
One Chance Chapter 6 – Jinny's Birthday Presents  
  
Ring ring... Ring ring... Ring ring... Ring ring...  
  
"Lee!! Could you just answer the goddamn phone?! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Kazuya yelled.  
  
"Hello?" Lee ran and picked up the phone.  
  
"Lee, is that you?"  
  
"Jun?"  
  
"Is Kazuya with you now?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"This is very urgent! I have to talk to him."  
  
"But Jun..."  
  
"Hurry up Lee! Something bad had just happened."  
  
"Wait a sec... Kaz!! Kazuya!!" Lee yelled and ran to Kazuya's office with the phone on his hand.  
  
"Shut up, Lee! 342, 343, 344, 34... damn! Where was I?! 342, 343, ..."  
  
"Jun is on the phone! Something bad happened to her!"  
  
"34... wh-what?! Gimme the phone!!" Kazuya threw all his money, jumped out of his desk, and grabbed the phone from Lee's hand.  
  
"Jun! What happened?!"  
  
"Nothing, silly. I just want to surprise you..." Jun giggled.  
  
"WHAT?! AND DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY??!!"  
  
"... Uh, I'm so sorry Kazzy... I had ringed you for about 5 times and your secretary kept saying that you're very busy... I just... I just..." Jun was about to cry and that made Kazuya felt very guilty.  
  
"Shhh... I'm so sorry, sweetie. I never meant to yell at you like that. I'm very, very, very sorry..."  
  
".............."  
  
"Jun? Don't cry, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Good. Now, what did you want to tell me, sweetie?"  
  
"Well, Kazzy. Tomorrow is Jin's 6th birthday. You know it, don't you?"  
  
"Uh-oh, of course I know it! How could I forget my own son's birthday?"  
  
"That's good. And would you be nice and buy him a present? Because don't feel very well today."  
  
"But Jun..."  
  
"I know, I know. It's your work, isn't it? But, please...?"  
  
"Hmmph... (*sighed*) sure honey. I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Oh thank you so much my sweet Kazzy..."  
  
"But wait, what should I give him?"  
  
"Well, it's up to you. Find something nice and not dangerous, okay? Love you, honey. C'ya." Jun said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Wait! Oh great! What am I suppose to do now?!"  
  
....................  
  
"Where are we going now?" Lee asked Kazuya, who was driving beside him.  
  
"Toyrus."  
  
"What the hell is 'Toyrus'?"  
  
"You don't know? The toy store with that bizarre 'R' and giraffe thingy?"  
  
"Oh you mean Toys r us?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Oh, here we are." Kazuya stopped the car and stepped out of the door. Lee followed behind him.  
  
"What are you going to give Jin?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?! Well, what is Jin's favorite game?"  
  
"Hmmm... (*thinking*) I don't know."  
  
"Geez! What kind of dad are you?!"  
  
"Hey! Don't you ever dare to say that again! Wait, speaking about dad, do you remember Soul Calibur?"  
  
"How could I forget that Namco game with our stupid dad as one of the character?"  
  
"Exactly! That's Jin's favorite game! He plays it everyday!"  
  
"Look!" Lee pointed at a shelf full of Soul Calibur action figures.  
  
"Now, the problem is which one is Jin's favorite character?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I'm not his father! Well, let's see... Hmmm... Necrid? No, too ugly. Astaroth? He's even uglier than Necrid! Oh yes, perfect! Ivy! She's hot. Jin will love it!"  
  
"Lee, you're wasting my time."  
  
"Why? You don't like Ivy? Oh, I know! You like Asian girls, don't you? How about Seung Mina? Talim? Or Xianghua? Wow, they're cute!"  
  
".................." Kazuya clenched his fist. Lee could see blue lightning sparked from it.  
  
"Whoa... Easy bro! Hey, why don't you just buy them all?"  
  
"You're right! Hurry, we don't have much time!" Kazuya said and started to put the action figures into the trolley.  
  
"Okay." Lee said and helped him.  
  
"Wait! Where is that guy?"  
  
"Which guy?"  
  
"That guy with bizarre mask."  
  
"Who? Nightmare?"  
  
"No, Lee. The other one. The secret character."  
  
"Oh, you mean Assassin?"  
  
"Yes, yes. He's Jin's favorite character. He plays as him all the time."  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" an employee asked Kazuya.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Assassin action figure."  
  
"Oh, Assassin is not for sale. When you got all of the characters, we will give Assassin as a bonus."  
  
"All? You mean, including that ugly thing?" Kazuya pointed at Heihachi action figure.  
  
"Yes. Including Heihachi Mishima. Hey, wait! You... You're Kazuya Mishima, aren't you? Wow! The King of the Iron Fist Tournament! And that silver hair, you must be his brother! Lee Chaolan!" the employee said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Well, since we're... ahem... the sons of Heihachi Mishima and we... ahem... see him almost everyday, we don't really need his action figure, right?" Lee lied.  
  
"Right. So you can make an exception and let us have Assassin." Kazuya added.  
  
"But Sir, I'm afraid you can't..."  
  
"Tomorrow is my son's birthday and I just want to give him his favorite toy, damnit! Don't you understand?!"  
  
"Hey, watch your attitude Kaz! Let me talk. Miss, please understand. This is very important. We will pay it and you don't have to give it as a bonus, okay?" Lee tried to convince her.  
  
"I'm very sorry Mr. Chaolan, but that's the rule. You can get Assassin only when you have all of the characters." she insisted.  
  
"Well, it looks like we don't have any choice, bro!"  
  
Lee took the Heihachi action figure and put it into the trolley. Kazuya looked at it in disgust.  
  
....................  
  
"Hi Kazzy!" Jun greeted Kazuya as he entered their bedroom.  
  
"Hi Jun-Chan." Kazuya replied and kissed her lips.  
  
"Have you bought Jin's present?"  
  
"Here." he handed Jun a plastic bag full of Soul Calibur action figures.  
  
"Wow! His favorite toys! Oh my God, you bought Assassin! Jin'll be thrilled! Oh, Kazzy you're the best!" Jun said excitedly and hugged him.  
  
"Like I said; I'll do anything for you. And for Jin, of course." he said proudly.  
  
"I'll wrap them." Jun was going to take some papers and scissors but Kazuya grabbed her hand.  
  
"No. You stay in bed and I'll tell Misae to wrap them." he ordered. (a/n: Misae is Jin's nanny. Haha... how cute!)  
  
"But I feel much better now, Kazzy." she lied.  
  
Kazuya put his hand on Jun's forehead. It was very hot and he knew that Jun had a fever.  
  
"No excuses." he lifted her little body and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Hey, put me down!" she giggled.  
  
"You have to rest or you'll miss Jin's birthday party tomorrow." he said and pulled the blanket over Jun's body to keep her warm.  
  
"Thank you my sweet Kazuya. I love you." she smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Jun-Chan. Goodnight." he kissed her forehead and left the room to find Misae.  
  
........................  
  
"Misae, could you wrap these presents? Oh, and use a different colored paper to wrap this one." Kazuya said as he showed Misae Assassin action figure.  
  
"Sure Mr. Mishima."  
  
"Uh, where's Jin? I hadn't seen him since this morning."  
  
"Jin-San is in his room, Sir."  
  
"Oh, okay. Make sure you have them wrapped before midnight. Thank you, Misae."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Mishima."  
  
.....................  
  
"Why are you still awake, big boy? It's already 10 p.m." Kazuya said as he entered Jin's room.  
  
"Uh, hi dad. I don't know... I just can't sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mommy used to read me bedtime stories every night."  
  
"But she's not very well tonight, so you better let her take some rest."  
  
"I know. But I can't sleep without bedtime stories."  
  
"Oh c'mon, big boy! You'll be 6 by tomorrow! It's time for you to grow up and stop being childish."  
  
"But dad..." Jin begged.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Misae to read you a story."  
  
"No, I don't like her stories! She always falls asleep in the middle of them."  
  
"Haha... really?" Kazuya chuckled.  
  
"Yup. Daddy... would you read me a story? Please...?"  
  
"What? Are you kidding? I don't know any bedtime story."  
  
"You can just read it from this book. Oh c'mon daddy... please..." Jin handed Kazuya a thick book full of bedtime stories.  
  
"Hmmph (*sighed*) Fine. But this'll be the first and the last time I read you a story, because you have to grow up." Kazuya said as he took the book from Jin's hand and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Okay, dad." Jin nodded.  
  
"What story do you want me to read?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"Hmm, let's see... Cinderella? No. Snow White? Boring. How about Aladdin?"  
  
"No. Mom had read me that story for about 5 times."  
  
"Oh well, let's find something else. How about Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Okay, once upon a time, there was a very rich and handsome prince that lived in a huge castle. But he was very selfish and only cared about himself. One day, an old lady came to his castle to shelter from the storm. The poor old lady's dress was soaked and she was freezing. But the selfish prince expelled the woman out of his castle rudely."  
  
"Poor lady." Jin said.  
  
"Suddenly the old lady turned into a fairy. She put a curse on the selfish prince and turned him into a..." Kazuya paused as he flipped the paper.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Into a... Someone has torn the page."  
  
"Oh no..." Jin frowned sadly.  
  
"Hey... don't worry. I know the story."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, not really... but I think I can continue it. But it's okay if you're not interested."  
  
"No, no, please continue the story daddy!"  
  
"Okay... where was I? Oh yes... The fairy turned the prince into a..."  
  
"Into what, dad?"  
  
"Ummm (*thinking*) into a... into a devil!" Kazuya grinned and closed the story book.  
  
(a/n: just to make sure you didn't get confused: Kazuya decided to continue the story with his own. In his story, he referred the devil (beast) to himself and the beauty to Jun. But Jin didn't seem to realize that. Oh, he also referred the (poor) fairy to Heihachi. ; p)  
  
"Poor thing... So he was turned into an ugly beast?"  
  
"No. It was devil, not beast. And he was still handsome."  
  
"But I he supposed to turned into a beast..."  
  
"Hey, let daddy finish the story!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"His skin turned into dark purple, a ruby-diamond-shaped-gem and two horns appeared on his head, and two bat-like-wings spread from his back."  
  
"Wow! Cool! Could he fly?"  
  
"Of course he could. And he was very powerful. So when he got angry, he threw his fath... no, I mean the fairy from a tall cliff." He said with and evil grin.  
  
"Did the fairy die?" Jin asked innocently.  
  
"Well, not really... but who cares? This story is not about the damned fairy!"  
  
"Whoa... okay dad... you don't have to be so angry."  
  
"Sorry... And since then, the devil lived in his castle alone, only accompanied by a stupid silver cat named Leemierre."  
  
"That's a funny name for a cat."  
  
"Yes. And no one ever dare to enter the castle because it was surrounded by woods and they were also scared of the devil. But one day, a beautiful-kind- and sexy-lady named Junnabelle was lost in the woods and entered the castle by accident."  
  
"And did he kill the lady?"  
  
"No. He didn't like other people to enter his castle, but he didn't kill her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she was the only one who didn't scare of him. They became close friends and she taught him how to love and trust someone, then they began to fall in love with each other." he smiled as he remembered the first time he saw Jun. He fell in love with her at the first sight.  
  
"How could that beautiful lady fell in love with the ugly devil? Ewww..." Jin interrupted.  
  
"I've told you, he wasn't ugly! He was evil because of the devil inside him, but NOT ugly. And Junnabelle freed him from the devil, then they got married and had a son named... umm... (*thinking*) Jinnypoo. And then... they lived happily ever after."  
  
Jin yawned and closed his eyes. Kazuya smiled as he watched his little son snuggled closer to him. He'd love to stay longer with Jin, but also he had to take care of Jun. So he substituted his position with a huge teddy bear and pulled the blanket over Jin's body. Before leaving the room, he caressed Jin's hair and whispered, "Good night my precious son. I love you." Jin didn't answer because he was about to cry. That was the sweetest birthday present he ever received.  
  
........................  
  
* To be continued... *  
  
.......................  
  
Wheew, what a very long and tiring chapter! I hope you didn't get bored in the middle of it... Oh my God! Kazuya was very cute, wasn't he?? Some of you may also notice that in this chapter Jinny really acts like a little kid. It was just to make him looks cuter. ^_^ And maybe you've been wondering why I used 'Jinnypoo' instead of a Beauty and the Beast character. Well, it was actually because I couldn't remember any other character's name! ; p  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I'm waiting for your reviews! Thanx,  
  
(",) Dragonfly 


End file.
